ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Sunset in the Lonely City
Togusa: Reporting for duty. Motoko: I thought you hadn't been cleared to leave the hospital yet. Togusa: C'mon, lay off, Major. I can't be the only one of the crew to sit in bed during a time like this. Aramaki: I decided to bring Togusa in. I've done all the paperwork. You're going to be coming with me to the Prime Minister's residence. Togusa: Right. Batou: You gonna be okay? You're not back to 100% yet. Togusa: I can handle it. Aramaki: Hm. After all, it was Togusa who first found out about this case. You should be on it. C: Sunset in the Lonely City; ANNIHILATION Operator: Chief. Aramaki: Yes? Operator: You have an emergency call from the Home Affairs Minister, sir. Aramaki: All right, put him through. Minister of Home Affairs: Aramaki, this is serious. Are you watching channel 3-3 right now? Aramaki: No. MHA: Then turn it on. Quickly! News Anchor: Now suspicions have surfaced about members of the Public Security Section 9. This armed group, under the direct control of the Ministry of Home Affairs, is believed to put a hand in the attempted kidnapping of Ernest Serano, CEO of Serano Genomics. Labeled an international rescue team, Section 9 was formed by the MHA, but their excessive information gathering and use of force under their own authority have long been viewed with concern. This event also strongly indicates the possibility that Section 9 was involved in the 2024 string of Laughing Man incidents.The government is taking these developments very seriously, and has announced that they will be forming a special investigatory committee, and will demand the dismantling of said section. Furthermore, the response of all related agencies to Public Security Section 9 has... Togusa: Major!? MHA: They're calling an emergency Cabinet session. Look what you got me mixed up in. I want you to get over here. In the meantime, you better think about what you're going to say to them in your defense. Togusa: Our intel was leaked before the op. Is that what this means, then? Aramaki: Just calm down. All it means is that the operation is now underway. We'll go to the Prime Minister's residence as planned. Major. Motoko: Yes? Aramaki: The rest of you, find out where news of our op was leaked from. Motoko: Roger. Assemblyman 1: I think this situation calls for a radical reevaluation of the Public Security sections and our need for them. All the public outcry and the social unrest caused by the disclosure of their existence has reached the breaking point. Also, while they may ostensibly be under the direct control of the Home Affairs Ministry, I'm told that there were occasions when you, Mr. Prime Minister, gave them their orders. Prime Minister: Well, I can't tell you in good faith that I haven't done so... MHA: Yes. But it's also true that they're a valuable unit with combat experience, which is the main reason the group was established: to carry out international rescues with efficiency. Assemblyman 2: That's some big talk we're hearing from someone who doesn't even know what's going on under his own roof. Section 9 is really a glorified death squad that had gained approval in the postwar chaos under the auspices of an order issued by the Prime Minister who is an office back then. In a time when we have yet to reconcile the Self-Defence Army with Article 9, the public is very sensitive to this issue. Assemblyman 3: Regardless the point is moot, because we can't proceed with this matter until we call the chief of Section 9 here. Prime Minister: ...What? Pardon me, everyone. I'll be right back. Prime Minister: What's the meaning of this? You realize this incident has put me in an extremely difficult position. You're certain to be subpoenaed as a witness, too. You of all people can't possibly be unaware of how inappropriate it is for the two of us to meet this way. Aramaki: I fully understand. I'd like you to see this. Prime Minister: Hm? What is it? Aramaki: Vital, top secret documents regarding Secretary General Yakushima. Togusa: I guess we got here in time to make a major roundup... Prime Minister: Well, it seems you weren't exaggerating when you said it was top secret. Who else besides you knows of this money trail? Aramaki: Now that you've read it, there's you, of course, Mr. Serano, who has decided to accuse Yakushima, and there are my men. That's all. Prime Minister: I see. Very well, then. As for Mr. Yakushima, we will deal with him when the timing is right. However, with the Lower House elections, we're in a crucial time now. I want the public and the media to feel as if they won a victory. If I let a man as powerful as Mr. Yakushima go, proportional casualties on our side are very likely to occur. Aramaki: I don't understand what you're trying to imply, Prime Minister. Prime Minister: Passage of the Special Forces Bill, I'm saying. Aramaki: You want me to throw my men to the wolves? Prime Minister: I didn't say that. Aramaki: Just a minute! We're talking about trust between me and my team, people who obey me without question! That is wealth in itself, an asset I've spent all this time building up! And now you're asking me to... Prime Minister: I would say the moment to make use of those assets has arrived, wouldn't you? I'll see to all the arrangements for you. Have your people gathered as soon as possible. Don't worry. As long as you're still alive, you can rebuild your unit. Aramaki: Take us to the Ministry of Justice. Togusa: Yes, sir. Aramaki: Major, it's me. Motoko: Did you manage to persuade the Prime Minister? Aramaki: Assemble everyone at the Section 9 building right away. Motoko: Any... other orders? Aramaki: Don't die. Survive, no matter what. Colonel: The enemy has nine think-tank units. Squads 3 and 4, you will drop in from above and infiltrate the hangar from the heliport. Your top priority is the destruction of the tanks. Squads 5 and 6, quickly capture the seven primary members and gain control of the entire facility. All units, go autistic after we're in. These people specialize in information warfare. We'll pin 'em down with brute force! Togusa: Hey, Chief. Aramaki: Hm. Togusa: They're following us. Togusa: I'll lose 'em. Ugh! Togusa: Chief!? Man: We came here to pick you up, sir. There are still a few things you need to do for us. Aramaki: Making all the necessary arrangements in such a short amount of time, the Prime Minister is certainly a capable man. Man: Section 9 is probably being neutralized as we speak. Togusa: Neutralized!? Augh!! Man: Take him away. Man: Yes, sir. Togusa: Wait, Chief! What's going on!? What is this?! Please, explain it to me! Chief! Tell me!! Batou: Is it just me, or does something seem different about the building? And what's with this muster call? It's a little weird. Motoko: I don't have time to fill you in on the situation right now. Just keep quiet and carry out my orders. Prep six generic prosthetic bodies and bring them to the command center. Batou: Hm. Hold on, are you saying...? Motoko: Get to it. Ishikawa: Major, you wanna tell us what the hell's going on? Motoko: You two, take these seeds. Once we get out of here, leak the information inside and let it sprout among the media. We'll need a push from the public to oust the Secretary General. Borma: Okay, we brought 'em. Motoko: I got an encrypted transmission from the Chief a while ago. Military special forces will probably try to take this building soon. Batou: I bet you that means the Special Forces Restriction Bill must have passed, then. Motoko: By the time a special Cabinet meeting has authorized military deployment, it's already over. It's a common occurrence. They're here. Once we've bought as much time as we can, we're shutting the place down. Soldier: Hangar is secure. No sign of any think-tanks or personnel. Colonel: It could be an ambush. Watch out. Soldier: Captain, there's a record in this terminal that the think-tanks were sent back to the lab. Soldier: Crap, that's typical of all the intel from the top brass. Colonel: Stow the chatter, soldier! Field situations can change in a heartbeat. Be flexible. Deploy your teams knowing that anything's possible. Batou: Whew! Here they come. Get ready. Huh! Hmmgh! Motoko: Ishikawa! Try to activate the building's sprinklers. Hurry up! Borma: It's not working. Colonel: It's only water. Squad 2, we need support! Charge the enemy with powered exoskeletons and overwhelm! Motoko: Fall back now! It's useless to shoot at that armor when we can't put a dent in it! Ishikawa: What outfit are they with? Those guys are damn good at this. Batou: These guys are known as Umibozu. Ishikawa: Umibozu? Batou: Yeah, they took part in the op to take back Nemuro. They're pretty infamous in the underworld. Since they don't officially exist on record, there's no official title for the unit. Motoko: Okay, guys, it's time to go. We're getting out of here. Colonel: Verify the situation and see to the wounded on the double, dammit! Soldier: It looks like the members of Section 9 tried to self-destruct. Colonel: This could be a camouflaged operation and they could've staged their suicides. Stay sharp. Don't let your guard down. Continue with the search! Soldier: Roger. Tachikoma: Oh, goodness gracious, what are we going to do with you? You know you shouldn't spill your tea like that. Careworker 1: The Tachikoma is a real go-getter. Talk about a hard worker, and he makes friends with all the residents so quickly. Tachikoma: Oh, there's more over here. Aaah! Wait, this isn't tea! Careworker 2: A blessing in disguise. I heard it was originally use in some kind of agency, but he had to be auctioned off. I wonder if they have more. Careworker 1: Yeah, they're great. But what do you suppose robots like that were originally built for? Tachikoma: Hey. Look, the news is on. Let's watch TV. Anchorman: Interrupt this program to bring you breaking news of the latest Section 9 developments. Tachikoma: Hm? Anchorman: At an emergency Cabinet meeting passed the Special Forces Restriction Bill aimed at military deployment after urging the dismantling of Public Security Section 9. Special forces stormed Section 9's facility moments ago when they failed to respond to warnings, indicating the group's intent to fight to the bitter end. We take you now live to the scene. Reporter: A short while ago, above the building which houses the Section 9 complex a military helicopter... Tachikoma: Hey, that's Section 9! Ishikawa: At the moment, it doesn't look like anybody's coming after us. Motoko: That ploy isn't gonna buy us much time. If they inspect those cyberbrains, they'll know they're unused. Batou: So, what are we supposed to do now? Motoko: The last thing the Chief said was for us to survive, no matter what. And I have to agree with him. From here, we'll go off in three directions in order to split up our pursuers. After that, we'll go to ground in the city and head our separate ways. Security Section 9 is now disbanded. That is all. Soldier: They're severely damaged, but we believe these are the corpses of the six members. We're analyzing the cyberbrains for traces of the residual usage. Colonel: Call Squad 5 in here while you're waiting for the results. Assume that this operation is camouflage. Seal off any exits you can think of. Include the elevator shafts, ventilation ducts, and every sewer outlet. Soldier: Yes, sir! Motoko: You go in first. Batou: No, you're first. So, little argue. You see if they chase after us, I can physically block their way. Motoko: But, what if they ambush us at the mouth of the tunnel? Batou: Well, if I was in a tunnel up ahead of you when that happened, the only exit would be blocked. Then where could you run? Motoko: Hm. Batou: So, Section 9 is finally finished, huh? All the blood and sweat we poured into it just went, poof, up in smoke. Motoko: Yeah? Free access to the latest maintenance and cutting-edge equipment was the sweet setup, but when you get down to it, that's all it really was. The only thing we need to do is find a new sponsor. Or is there something else? Have you got some kind of attachment to the place, Batou? Batou: Hmm, not if you put it like that. If anything, it's the good and bad times we had, all the memories. Motoko: Memories? That's awfully sentimental of you. Batou: And while we're on the subject, that reminds me, where's that watch you're usually wearing? Motoko: I had to pick today to leave it next to my bed at my safehouse. Since they hit Section 9, they've probably got my place secured, too. Batou: That sucks. Because I seem to remember that you got that as the gift to mark the occasion of your very last prosthetic body resizing? But I don't know who gave the watch to you. Motoko: So, you knew? Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't actually wear it for sentimental purposes. Batou: What's the real reason you've always stuck with female-model bodies?Because you wanted to have slender arms and wrist that the watch's strap would fit around? You can change your prosthetic body or your brain, but there are still a few thing that you can't swap out, and you know it! Motoko: What are you so worked up about? I changed my body and my braincase as circumstances required. Therefore I'll just change my memories, too. Motoko: Enough with the idle chatter. Once we're out of here, we can't get in touch with each other again. Even if we do meet, I might not be who I am now. I want you to give your own survival top priority, too, Batou. Togusa: We've been through this, like I've told you over and over, that's not true. Detective: Then why was a member of Section 9 in contact with Mr. Serano while impersonating the Laughing Man? Togusa: Look, that was only to... Detective: To what? Togusa: Hey, Section 9 didn't even exist six years ago, did it? How the hell could it be involved with the Laughing Man incident, huh? Detective: Word has it that the data falsification is a specialty with you guys. That true? Togusa: Huh? Ahh, gimme a break, would you? Six years ago, I was a police investigator, same as you. Detective: All right, let's take it again from the top. Paz: We can split up here. Borma: Okay. Paz: I was sent by the Major. Have you got her usual drink here? Buranemo: I'm sorry, but I still have some body loans I owe on... Paz: Huh? ...Uh! Plain-Clothes: Don't put up a fight if you want to live. You understand me? Paz: Shit, the bastards already learned about this joint, too! Buranemo: I'm usually not in the habit of taking jobs from anyone other than the little lady, but it's an emergency, so maybe I'll make an exception this one time. Tachikoma: Check. Check. Check. And check. ...Hm? Old Man: The battle's going quite badly... Tachikoma: Guys... Colonel: What do you mean, sir!? Pulling out the Armed Suit units would be... These are not people that we could beat without taking every precaution! Voice: The building has been secured. At this point in time, it isn't in our best interests to take any further overt action. Colonel: Understood, sir. Soldier, makes sure two armed suits are left here, withdraw the rest! Soldier: Yes, sir. But... Colonel: I wasn't told to send all of them back. Get to it! Soldier: Yes, sir! Batou: Hell, this is my own life. How I decide to waste it is my own damn business. Category:Transcripts